Firewhiskey
by jessicadays
Summary: Hermione arrives at the Burrow a week before the Order plans to pick up Harry from Privet Drive. Things with her and Ron unfold. Set during the beginning of Deathly Hallows, interweaves with canon.


**Firewhisky**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the queen JK Rowling owns it all.

**Summary: Hermione arrives at the Burrow a week before the Order plans to pick up Harry from Privet Drive. Things with her and Ron unfold. Set during the beginning of Deathly Hallows, interweaves with Canon.**

Hermione wiped her tears hastily on the back of her sleeve, letting herself quietly out of her own home.

"_I can lift the spell when this has all blown over ' _she thought. _'They're safe not remembering me. It's for the best.'_

She peered through the living room window as she walked away from her house. Inside her parents were recovering from the spell just cast on them and got up from the couch as they moved into the dining room, where dinner was readily awaiting them. Tears returned to Hermione's eyes as she watched her mother pick up her plate and put it away looking momentarily confused. She couldn't bear watching them anymore and turning away, she walked down her street, eyes downcast, trying to catch her breath. She knew it would be unwise to Dispparate while she was in this state. After walking around the block three times, Hermione finally regained some-what regular breathing and walked into a alleyway a couple doors down from her house. Looking around to see if there were any people nearby, Hermione pulled out her wand. She closed her eyes and envisioned the Burrow. The way it was slightly crooked and had 5 floors, grass and hills surrounding it, isolating it. Turning, the images still clear in her mind, she felt a sensation of entering a compressed tube. Her body was squeezed, stretched and her oxygen was lost. Just when she felt her chest heave, Hermione felt her feet hit the grass she opened her eyes feeling momentarily disoriented. Apparating always made her feel her nauseous and dizzy. Taking several slow, satisfying deep breaths and looking around, Hermione noticed she had disapparated a couple hundred meters away from the Burrow. Slowing walking towards the strangely built house, she looked around. The area was even more beautiful then she remembered it to be with thick trees, steep hills and the setting sun added a certain charm. All of a sudden, a realization came over Hermione.

She was going to see Ron. Butterflies entered her stomach. Yes, she had stayed at the Burrow over the summer previous times, but this time it was different. This year at Hogwarts so much had happened between them. When she thought her and Ron were finally getting somewhere, he had to go be a prat and date Lavender. Now Hermione was confused. She knew she liked Ron, she had known for awhile now, but she wasn't sure exactly how he felt. He always acted extremely jealous when anyone showed the slightest interest in her, but that could have been a brotherly thing. A voice in her head said _`Really? Brotherly? I don't see Harry getting his knickers in a twist when a boy looks at you' _but she dismissed it. Even if he did have feelings for her, he could be such a git sometimes` and right now hunting horcruxes was the main priority. Speeding up her pace, she recalled the last letter he sent her;

**Hermione,**

**I'm sure you haven't put a book down since we got off school. Well, I still haven't told mum we're not returning to Hogwarts for our last year. She's going to murder us. About your parents, it's for the best. When this has all blown over we can go find them and lift the spell, which I'm sure no death eater will be able to break since you're bloody fantastic at them. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm sure the spell will go fine. Oh, and Ginny says she misses you. I miss you too. Anyways, see you!**

**-Ron**

Still contemplating what it all meant, Hermione reached the door of the Burrow and knocked, the butterflies re-entered her stomach. She had always loved the Weasleys like a second family, and this would most likely be the last time to see them before they continued with the order Dumbledore left for them. Interrupting her thoughts the door burst open, and Hermione felt herself get wrapped in tight embrace, feeling a similar sensation to dissaparating.

'Hermione, dear, how are you?' Mrs. Weasley began lessening her hug on Hermione.

'Oh, don't stand out there! Come in, come in! Ron and Ginny have been waiting for you, Fred and George are down at the shop, oh honey, have you been cry-'

A voice interrupted her. 'Mum, Hermione's barely walked in the door, let her breath!' Ginny laughed, and Mrs. Weasley blushed.

'Sorry dear, let me go make you some dinner, everyone else has eaten.. Mostly Ronald.. But you can't blame him, he's a growing boy, getting taller everyd-' Ginny gave her a strained look.

'Right...Well, how does chicken sound?'

'"Of course Mrs. Weasley, but really, I'm not that hungry.. There's no need-" Hermione started. Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione a motherly look, that almost looked pitying.

'No no, I'm making you dinner, it'll be ready in a couple minutes, I've got to go get the groceries.'

Hermione grinned and nodded. There was no fighting Mrs. Weasley. Once she left, Ginny extended her arms to Hermione and ran into them hugging her friend. They walked over to a brown faded couch. Ginny sat on one end, cross-legged, hugging a pillow close to her chest, and Hermione sat on a beige arm chair directly across. She didn't realize how tired she was until she sat down.

'How have you been Hermione?' Ginny asked, noticing Hermione's red, puffy eyes.

'I've been.. better. Missed everybody. Only been a month or two but still…'

Hermione trailed off wondering where Ron was, and before she could stop herself, Hermione asked 'Oh, where's Ron?'

Ginny smirked. 'Probably in his room reading that bloody book that Fred and George gave him.'

Reading? Ron was definitely not a reader, unless it was some book about Qudditch, but even then-

'R-reading?' Hermione asked, still puzzled.

"Yes, I don't understand it either, but good for him I guess… He's always been quite dim-witted-' a cough interrupted Ginny.

'Talking about yourself AGAIN? Really, you ought to keep that to a minimum.' Hermione whipped around. Standing behind her was Ron. He was even taller then she remembered, and his red hair stuck up in places, which made him look incredibly cute. She grinned.

'Blimey Hermione, I didn't know you were here.' He blushed looking down at his maroon pyjama's. Feeling a sudden rush of affection, Hermione stood dropped her beaded bag, which made a louder thump then the size of it and threw her arms over Ron's neck in a tight embrace. Until Ginny cleared her throat, did they notice that the hug had been a fraction longer then a generic hug between two friends. They quickly jumped away from each other both red in the face. Hermione bent down, as Ron sat at the other end of the couch Ginny was on. Ginny looked at both of them, shook her head and left the room muttering, what Hermione swore sounded like "_Oh, bloody hell, just DATE already_." Hermione looked up at Ron who was still quite red in the face, and shot he shot her an embarrassed grin.

'So, how did everything go? Did they forget? Did the spell work out?' Ron asked, his face now full of concern.

'Everything went perfectly. They don't remember me-' tears returned to Hermione's eyes.

'They think they're completely different people. They don't know they have a daughter.' She rubbed her eyes. All of a sudden, she felt Rons strong arms embrace her once again, and she pressed her face into his chest.

'Ron, w-what if I die? What if someone gets to them, and t-tortures them, and they know nothing?' She was full out sobbing now.

Ron stroked her hair.

'Hermione, listen to me. We will get through this. No one will be able to find them. Once this is over we'll go find them. I promise'. Hermione hiccupped and pulled back from the embrace. 'Oh, Ron, I've gotten your shirt all wet!' Ron laughed 'Oh, it's not a big deal. It's just water.' Moving back to their original spots on the couch, Hermione listened as Ron talked on about the Canons and how _'they are going to make a comeback this year._' Hermione tried keeping up with what Ron was saying, but her eyelids felt heavy and she stifled a yawn.

'Hermione you look really tired….. Why don't you call it an early night and we can plan for breaking the news to my mum tomorrow. She's lose it when she hears we're not returning to Hogwarts. Trust me, it's not going to be a pretty sight….'

'But you're mum's making me dinner, I should stay up till then…'

'Don't worry about it, I can handle it, she's making chicken right? You know how much I love chicken..' Hermione laughed, the memory of Ron stuffing his face with chicken at Hogwarts vivid in her mind. 'Mhmm, like it was yesterday. You _really_ do enjoy your chicken.'

Still laughing, Ron led Hermione up to Ginny's room, where a cot was open beside Ginny's bed. After biding goodnights, Hermione accio-ed her pyjamas out of her beaded bag and put them on. Ginny wasn't in her room yet, but Hermione couldn't blame her. It was only 9. Tucking herself in, Hermione smiled. Maybe things could work out after all.

**AN: HEY GUYS. I hope you enjoyed my fanfic! It's the first one I've ever written. Oh, and sorry about there not being much dialogue. There will be **_**much**_** more in the next chapter and so forth. OH, AND EXPECT MORE ROMIONE. Also, sorry about this chapter being on the darker side. In DH, Hermione is obviously shaken up about her parents.**

**Reviews are ****amazing**** & **_**GREATLY APPRECIATED**_**. I'll try to update soon, I have half of the next chapter written so far. Also, shoutout to my best friend Nicole. Thank you for giving me ideas, and sorry for keeping you up to help me. I hope you all have a great day! **

**PS, did anyone notice the chicken x Ron I put in there? :D**


End file.
